Hex
|eva = }} was a CIA Paramilitary Operations Officer and the commander of Cutthroat, working under George Black. She is the antagonist of the Dance with Undershaft Arc. Appearance A fair skinned woman with medium coloured eyes, Hex had medium coloured hair. When she was in the military it was cut to chin length as well as following her confrontation with R in Prague. Before this event Hex had let it grow long. In the anime she has medium brown hair with green eyes. Her right eye was bandaged after it was lost in a showdown with R. Hex wore various military uniforms in the field and favoured long-sleeved shirts and pants as civilian dress. Her figure is emphasised more in the anime, in which her shirts tend to be V-necks. Personality An ardent patriot, Hex was fanatical in her pursuit of suspected terrorists and was given the latitude to operate as she saw fit, which led her to use extreme and brutal methods, including personally executing suspects when they refused to cooperate. This behavior makes her an unhinged and vindictive individual. It is implied that the death of her fiance in the was largely responsible for her current behavior. She was willing to seduce Spin to get him to talk and even appeared disappointed when he prematurely kicked her out. Relationships .]] After failing to capture or kill Koko Hekmatyar during a night mission in Eastern Europe as well as sustaining her own casualties during the operation, Hex bore a grudge against Koko and was one of her most persistent opponents. She saw her as a terrorist who had to be stopped and repeatedly sent assassins after Koko as she was unaware that she was the target of Operation Undershaft despite being a part of it as this was kept secret from her. Hex was brought into the CIA by George Black and became his figurative left hand in combating terrorists. Despite this, during the confrontation in Prague George ultimately prioritised keeping Koko alive and tried to order Hex to cease her operation. However her single-minded obsession with killing Koko ultimately led to her and Cutthroat's demise when she refused and George decided to keep Koko alive, providing support to R and Koko's Squad. Spin and Hex both knew each other as they were both part of Operation Undershaft. She commanded the obedience of Cutthroat as she was able to give their lives meaning again, albeit to further her own ends. Two unnamed members who acted as her bodyguards prior to the unit's formation who survived the shootout in Prague remained with her to the end. Abilities A highly skilled soldier, Hex was selected for and passed the qualifications to become a member of the 3rd Special Operations Group, Wide Range Communications Platoon. After leaving the military she kept her skills sharp and prided herself on being better than the soldiers under her command. History Hex was a graduate of the and became a member of the 3rd Special Operations Group, Wide Range Communications Platoon, an experimental all-female special operations unit. After the unit was disbanded for political reasons she resigned from the military instead of accepting a promotion to buy her silence and was afterwards recruited by George Black. Hex was stationed in Afghanistan after her fiance was killed in the September 11 attacks. She was involved with the interrogation of terror suspects at a in a certain Eastern European country, and would personally execute the suspects if they refused to cooperate. About two years before the main story Hex and her team of paramilitaries pursued Koko through the woods of Eastern Europe. She escaped thanks to Echo's sacrifice, and during the encounter, Hex lost an unknown number of men. The event was so traumatic that both women subsequently have trouble sleeping on nights when the moon is full. Hex began sending various assassins after Koko, all of whom were defeated. Plot Dance With Undershaft Arc .]] Koko learned from Dominique that Hex was the one who had contracted his crew to assassinate her. She discussed the different types of CIA officer with Jonah, revealing that a Paramilitary Operations Officer was likely the one who had been targeting her. Hex later visited Budapest where she met with Spin, one of George's informants. Despite his initial reluctance to discuss Operation Undershaft, he began talking when Hex started to seduce him, licking his chin and taking her shirt off. However her reaction when she learned that Koko was the target of the operation and decision to go after her regardless turned Spin off and he kicked her out, although Hex was disappointed that they did not finish. She returned to the black site where she continued her interrogations and planned a way to hit back at Koko without killing her, deciding to target Jonah. Hex then recruited a team of former American soldiers and PMCs, which was dubbed Cutthroat and included her two bodyguards, for a total of ten. For their initiation, she and Cutthroat personally executed 11 terror suspects and the ten fired their pistols in the air on command after Hex commenced her operation. They traveled to the Czech Republic, where Hex landed at Čáslav Air Base and procured 90,000 rounds of ammunition. With George's help, Hex arranged for Koko to meet with Lieutenant Colonel Simunek of the to lure her to a market a few kilometers from her hotel. After Jonah was spotted she launched her operation, warning her men that he could not be taken lightly despite his young age. .]] Shortly afterwards the , who had been contacted by George approached Hex in her car. Cutthroat's attempt to tranquilize and abduct Jonah then went awry when he realised what had happen and managed to shoot Botz. When the police and Hex heard the gunfire she and her men gunned them down at the same time that R arrived on the scene. As a firefight then broke out, Hex deployed her men to cut off Koko and Jonah. She confirmed that R was with them and directed her two sniper teams to take him out as George called her, ordering her to cease her operation immediately. However she flatly refused, citing the possibility of Koko turning into a monster and ruining Operation Undershaft. George however refused to back down and retorted that attacking Koko equated attacking him, surprising Hex. Sniper A drew a bead on R and ]asked Hex for authorization to take the shot but she was unable to answer as she was in shock from learning George's revised position. As Koko was able to get away, Hex yelled for R and they confronted each other, firing at the same time. Although Hex was hit in the right eye, R was killed. The rest of Koko's Squad appeared on the scene and quickly took out both her sniper teams and Hex realised that George had turned on her despite her warning. As the rest of the squad closed in she was jolted out of her stupor and with only two members of Cutthroat left, retreated. However Koko confirmed with HCLI headquarters that they were tracking Hex. Hex went to ground in Iraq with her men but Koko knew where she was and sent a B-52 against her which she heard after her companions returned to their cave with food. As B-52 began its bombing run Hex drew her pistol to shoot herself just before the bombs hit her position, calmly accepting this turn of events and vowing to meet Koko again in hell. The bombing was observed by Lehm, Wiley, and Lutz, and Lehm reported Hex's death to Koko, who was at that moment visiting R's grave in Italy. George also paid a visit to the grave at the same time but it was not until after he had met with Koko and left that he received the news from the CIA that Hex had been killed in Iraq. He observed that he had now figuratively lost both of his arms before having a conversation in his mind with both R and Hex, vowing to prove them both wrong about Koko. Anime and manga differences Additions Trivia *Hex placed 9th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *Hex's name is ambiguous and she has been mistaken for being male as a result. It has also been thought to be short for "Hexagon", but was explained as meaning "witch". This appears to be derived from "Hexe", for witch. Hex can also refer to the word's meaning as a , alluding to her long-standing antagonistic relationship with Koko. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:CIA Category:Deceased Category:Operation Undershaft